A Handsome and Lovely Discussion
by doxthextimexwarp
Summary: Hanna's upset at what her relationship with Lucas might be about. But just what exactly? And just how deep will the discussion go? A ONE-SHOT FUTURE into the early stages of Lucas and Hanna's relationship.


_I was thinking about Hanna and Lucas and thought they deserved some more positive attention after what's happened recently. They would truly be a magnificent couple. So with that in mind, I present a future-esque ONE-SHOT about their lives together. It was done very quickly in the early hours of the morning. But still, I hope you find some thoughts true and accurate depictions._

_Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!_

**A Handsome and Lovely Discussion**

"Lucas!" Hanna shouted as she banged open the door to the school's photography studio. As usual, there was Lucas, typing and editing away on the yearbook, as his handy camera lay right beside him.

He whipped his head around, and like always, gave her that deep smile he reserved only for her. His eyes creased at the corners just slightly as he took her in, but then his smile quickly fell as he saw the stern look Hanna was giving him.

"We need to talk." Hanna walked over, heels clicking ferociously on the tile floor, as she took the chair right next to him. Lucas nodded his head slowly, attempting to figure out what they could possibly need to discuss.

They had already discussed pet names. First they vowed to never use the names Alison had dubbed them. And from there they had chosen; Hanna was Lucas' "Lovely" as Lucas was Hanna's "Handsome."

They had already discussed boundaries. Though their relationship hadn't placed them off the market for long (only four months), they were committed to each other, regardless of what man attempted to steal Hanna away from Lucas (and note: he was beginning to bulk up- in his nerdy fashion, of course). So Hanna wouldn't stop him when he would lightly tread a hand underneath her shirt and touch her flat stomach, leaving shivers. She hadn't stopped him either when his tongue broke the soft, pink lip barrier to her own tongue. And she surely wasn't stopped when she had ripped Lucas' shirt off in a passionate haze and roamed her pink nails across his chest.

They had already discussed the future. They knew their relationship wouldn't exactly be deemed "normal" by public high school society. They knew (regardless of how much Hanna attempted to ignore as Lucas put on a brave face) that they would still face a few comments- more than every now and then. But they knew they were happy…

At least, that's what Lucas thought.

Until Hanna showed up with a determined look on her face looking for an answer.

He just wasn't sure as to what.

He grasped her hand in his right one and slowly traced his thumb along her palm. It seemed to cool her down and take the edge off of her as her eyes began to dull from daggers to light inquisition.

"I was thinking earlier today about us-"

"Yeah, me, too," replied Lucas quickly. "I was thinking that maybe you could come to my house again this weekend since my parents are away and play a marathon-worth of Wii." He wiggled his eyebrows in a joking, suggestive manner.

She gave a slight smile and lightly whacked Lucas' shoulder with her free hand. "That wasn't what I wanted to ask about. What I wanted to ask is important…"

"Go ahead, Hanna…"

The words came out rushed, hurried with nervousness. "I know that you like me now, and that's great, but I can't help but wonder if perhaps a portion of that is just superficial with how I look now. Because I looked a lot different earlier, okay, well, a lot fatter earlier and would you have loved me then?"

She sat there, eyes slightly wide, as Lucas began to piece together a response. He knew that Hanna was always worried about her looks (he knew about her eating disorder, after all). He knew that Sean wanted to make sure she always looked "envious" for the other guys to stare at; to give her some symbolic and unreal worth. But she had yet to question Lucas if his only intentions were solely based on the foundation of her garnered looks.

"Oh my God, you're pausing, I should have known-" she clamped a hand on her mouth as her eyes fell to the floor. She shook her head slightly.

"Hanna, Lovely, what made you think this? You know I like you for you and the fact that you're sexier than Leah from Star Wars is just an added bonus, you know."

"Oh, Lucas, this isn't funny. I was talking to my friends and we just started talking about you and I and that they weren't sure if you were just pulling a Sean and just didn't like me for who I was, who I am. And I just-"

"You freaked out."

"Yeah, and now you're not answering and it's starting to make me wonder if it's actually true. Because if I finally found the person that I truly love and he doesn't love me back in the same unconditional manner as I have, then I think I'll break again. And I don't think I can repair it." She looked up at him, blue eyes hazy as tears threatened to break loose.

He put a hand against her cheek, lightly treading his thumb against her soft skin. "Hanna, the only reason I'm pausing is because I want you to calm down; I hate to see you upset. And I'm not Sean, I could never be like that bastard was to you. I promise."

"But would you love me if I was just as ugly as my early version?"

"Hanna," he said gently, "you were never ugly to me. I still remember the first time I glanced at you, got the butterflies, and knew you were it. It was before this year when you became one of the popular crowd, following Alison, that—I digress." He brushed a strand of blond hair out of Hanna's eyes as he continued. "I knew I had found it, this connection, when I first saw you at the beach at the very beginning of high school. I was at the beach, and so were you, with Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. I was out with my little electric boat, one that I had just fixed up in my spare time, and was attempting to fix it when Alison called out to me calling me 'Hermie.' And instantly I felt a small stab hit me as your friends giggled, no doubt following her wicked cue. But you did something that no one had ever bothered to do for me- you stood up for me. Just in that simple way of showing you cared for me without even really knowing me; I knew you had a heart of gold." He smiled gently at her,

"And that's when you knew?"

"Knew that I loved you?" He asked quietly. "Well, yeah."

She looked at him, watched as he began to draw his thumb around her palm again, waiting for her to respond. But she just kept watching, silently and with a light smile dancing along her pink lips.

"You know, it also helped that you look good with your blond hair pulled back and you had legs like an Amazon Wonder Woman."

"Lucas!" She teased as she whacked his shoulder once more. He let out a deep laugh as her giggles met his ear.

He then reached out suddenly and grabbed her chin, "Hey, Lovely?"

"Yes, Handsome?"

"You love me, too, right?"

"Unconditionally," she spoke softly.

And soon she found her lips being pressed softly, but passionately forceful against her boyfriend's lips. As his fingers began to thread just barely through her blonde tendrils, she put her hands on his polo collar and edged him closer to her.

Deep, passionate discussion?

Most definitely.

**END.**

_Hope you enjoyed! Please Review, any suggestions would mean a lot! Please check out my other work- I would love to hear your thoughts. I also wrote another Hanna piece if you would like to check that out as well. _

_Please comment!_


End file.
